Trapped under the rubble
by Surgery-Girl
Summary: In one night everything Meredith Grey worked so hard to build crumbled down on her. Even after all she had been through more news comes. This is a MerAlex story.
1. Chapter 1: Shattered

**Summery: In one night everything Meredith Grey worked so hard to build crumbled down on her. Even after all she had been through more news comes. This is a MerAlex story. Hope you like.**

**

* * *

**

She ran her hand over the smooth surface of the porcelain doll's face. She looked at it and let the tear fall. The anger she had been bottling up over the last 25 years seemed to come flooding out. She stood up and threw it against the wall. She watched as the shattered pieces rained down and landed on the floor. The little basket of flowers the girl had cradled in her lap bounced off the floor. She stumbled backwards as sobs shook her body. She continued to stumble backwards until her back was against the wall. Her hands started to shake as she slid down it. Her knees were pulled up her chest letting her head fall to them. She started to sob harder. Her body was shaking violently.

She sat there for what seemed like forever and watched her life fall. It had been falling for a year and a half now, bit by bit. But now, it was falling into a big pile of rubble. She tried to tell herself it shouldn't surprise her since it had been happening her whole life. People would leave her or something would go terribly wrong just when everything was becoming better. It shouldn't surprise her, yet it was the worst pain she had ever felt. All at once, the world seemed to fall onto her.

An hour or more, she wasn't sure, passed and she had yet to get up. She finally lifted her head exposing red, puffy eyes and dark red circles on her cheeks from where they were pressed against her jeans. She, numbly, got up and walked up the stairs. She pushed the door open and looked at the bed. The bed that he used to lay in. She walked over to it. It looked as if he was going to come home and lay in that bed again tonight. It was unmade and the sheets were twisted up in themselves. The covers were thrown back, probably from when he got out of bed that morning for work.

She crawled into his bed and pulled his pillow close to her nose taking in his scent hoping it would last. She laid there curled up into a ball for what seemed like forever. Tears began to seep into the light blue cotton pillow case. Her body started to shake again and her breaths became short gasps.

_::Flashback--A few months ago:: _

_Meredith walked up the old wooden stairs of the porch. Each step creaking beneath her feet. She stepped onto the porch and fumbled with her keys unable to see through the tears that had formed in her eyes. Finally, she got the key into the hole and turned it letting it open in one swift motion. She stepped into the house just letting her things fall to the ground. Then, she froze. Because, just then it hit her, the whole night hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked up at Alex who gave her a strange look and the tears just came. The came as if they were as natural as breathing. He sprung up and was at her side in no time. _

"_What's wrong?" His voice was soft and comforting. _

_She just collapsed into his chest. She started to mumble something into it that wasn't audible to him. _

"_What?" He said as he stroked the back of her head. _

"_Derek… He cheated on me," She sobbed out._

_:: End of flashback:: _

He knew exactly how to comfort her that night. She had gone to her room and cried for only five minutes before he came in pulling her into his lap. He just cradled her and soothed her. He had spent the whole night with her. That was probably the start of everything. From only a few weeks later, things got better and she was happy, really happy for the first time in a long time.

Then… Then things got worse out of no where. Everything she had worked so hard to build or rebuild crumbled in one quick swoop.

She slept in his room that night. Nobody came. Not even her friends. She wasn't sure if they knew exactly what had happened that night. It even seemed to happen fast for Meredith who was frozen in time. It was like she was frozen while the rest of the world ran.


	2. Chapter 2: Lifeless

_The next morning… _

"Where is she?" Christina asked for the fifth time since they had arrived.

"What happened yesterday?" Izzie said to know one in particular. She spun around on the chair. "What happened yesterday, Christina? Everything happened so fast." She asked again.

"It was like a movie. We watched Meredith's world fall." George said in a sad tone not lifting his eyes from the chart. A chart he had read so many times he could say every word in his sleep.

"Dr. Shepherd?" Izzie called. She ran over the older doctor who had stopped.

"How is he doing?" She asked with some kind of hope.

"He's in a coma. I don't know how long he'll be out for." With that he walked off.

"Do you think she'll come in today?"

"No, I don't," Christina said looking down at the floor. "She's been through too much." She walked off as did George leaving Izzie standing in the middle of the hospital with a helpless look.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't sleep well the night before. The memory haunted her every second. She shut her eyes tightly trying to stop hearing the ambulance sirens that echoed through her head. She looked at the clock. It was only eight o'clock. The chief told her to take a few days off. This, by now, she knew she needed. She, also, knew she needed to see him. She got out of his bed and got ready to go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whispers hadn't stopped since she stepped foot in the door way, which granted was only about a minute ago. But, still, that meant they hadn't stopped all night. She was once again the hot topic of the hour or hours or even days. She didn't let it bother her though. She walked though the hospital trying to keep her head high even though all it wanted to do was… drop.

"What are you doing here?" A voice interrupted her 'I must be strong' rant in her head. She turned to see Christina standing there. "The chief made you take off."

Meredith nodded before continuing to walk. "I need to see him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

She turned to look at her. Her eyes were glazed over with tears. "Please Christina… I have to.." With that she walked off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room wasn't far. She stood outside the door unsure if she could enable her arms to open the door. She just stared at it as a tear rolled down her cheek. She reached out for it but retracted her arm. She took one last deep breath before opening it.

The scene she saw… was almost unbearable. She had seen countless patents like this but this… this was Alex. His body was cut and bruised. Tubes ran down his throat and an IV was connected to his arm. He looked so lifeless. She could feel her own heart break into two.


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

**Here is where we are: I have to make adjustments to the timeline just a bit. Susan had JUST died (a few months later than in the show) . Christina's wedding did fall through (like in the show). Ellis has died. Derek did meet Lexi in the bar. Addison will not be leaving for L.A. Burke is taking 6 months off from Seattle Grace to "Regroup". Mark is in Seattle. Lexi is yet to start her internship. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't move from the doorway as tears started to fall from her eyes. She took a step into the room and looked at Alex's face. He was definitely Alex, yet you had to look close to know. She made a move toward the chart, as any doctor would. She read it over quickly and could feel her heart shatter into millions of pieces as she read. Coma. She started to cry hard and fell back into the chair beside the bed.

"Oh my god," Was the only thing she muttered. Over and over. Her hands started to shake as she tried to grasp the thought. Alex was in a coma. The day before seemed to flash before her eyes.

_::Flashback::_

_Their shift began on time as usual. They all had a meeting with the chief about the arrival of interns. They were all getting their first couple of interns in just a few weeks since they were about three months into the residency.. Supposedly, they were going to go over the program, as if they didn't go through it themselves. Then, they were going to get the names, records, and all that junk on the ones that had been assigned to them. They went to the conference room. _

"_Where's Alex?" Meredith whispered._

"_I don't think he comes in until noon." Izzie whispered back. _

_Meredith shrugged and listened to the Chief. _

_After the meeting, Meredith didn't have any patients so she headed to the clinic to check out what was happening there. She spotted her father. _

"_Thatcher?" Meredith said wondering why he was there. _

"_Oh Meredith." Thatcher looked up. _

"_What's going on?" She said with a forced smile as she looked between Thatcher and Susan, who was sitting on a bed hiccupping. Susan explain what was wrong, Bailey consulted, and Meredith did what was told of her. They sent Susan to a room to keep an eye on her. _

_Meredith sighed as she walked off to find something to do. It was only ten and she didn't have a lot of patients or surgeries. She sat down at the nurses' station and busied herself with charting and stuff like that. _

_A while later she headed to lunch. _

_She sat down with Izzie, Christina, and George. Alex was yet to show up. Meredith, who wouldn't admit it, was a little worried. A pager went off just as she started to eat. They all looked down at their pagers at the same time._

"_Mine," Meredith moaned and ran off. _

_The page had been to Susan's room. She ran in to find Thatcher freaking out and Susan having complications. _

"_Is she alright?" Thatcher kept yelling at the nurses and Bailey who were trying to work. Meredith ran over and listened to the explanation of what the hell was going on. "They were just the hiccups." Thatcher kept say. "Where is she going?" He yelled as they started to wheel her out. _

"_Grey," Bailey looked up at her. Meredith nodded a little as they pushed her down the hall before turning to Thatcher. _

"_She's going to be alright. She's having a complication. She needs surgery. She'll be okay," She reassured before running out leaving behind a confused Thatcher. _

_She walked down the hall with a red nose. Her eyes were full of tears but she refused to let them fall. She walked into the waiting room. Thatcher stood up and looked at her. Some how, he already knew the answer._

"_I'm sorry. We did everything we could," Her voice was shaky as she held back the tears. _

_Thatcher put his hands on his head and kept repeating "No."_

"_She had a rare complication. There's nothing we could do." She watched as the sadness in his eyes turned to anger. _

"_You said she would be alright." He yelled. _

"_I know and I'm sorry." He tone hadn't changed. _

_Before she knew what was happening, her cheek stung. Thatcher was red with anger as she grabbed her cheek. She turned and ran down the hall. _

_It wasn't for another hour before she saw her friends again. _

_She was walking down the hall with a sad expression. She wanted to talk to Alex. He always knew how to make her feel better. She looked across the nurses' station to see her friends grouped together with eyes full of tears. She looked confused and walked over. They looked at her and she knew something was wrong. _

"_What…" Her voice drifted. She could see in their eyes that something had happened to Alex. "Where's Alex? What happened? Where is he?" She almost yelled it as her eyes filled with tears once more._

"_He was in an accident, Mere," Izzie said quietly. _

_:: End of flashback:::_

She started to sob letting her head fall into her hands.


	4. Chapter 4: Can't sleep

**One more thing: George and Izzie… sorry Gizzie lovers… it didn't happen. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat there and sobbed for a long time before the tears just stopped falling. She reached out and stroked his hand careful not to hit anything. She wanted to tear her eyes away from his banged up face, but she couldn't. It was like her eyes were glued to him even though it caused so much pain.

"Grey?" The voice made her jump but she didn't turn away. "You shouldn't be in here. Go home…."

"No, I can't." Her voice was shaky again. She finally turned to look at Bailey. "Please Dr. Bailey. I can't do that. I want to stay here and be here with him." She wiped a tear with the hand that wasn't holding Alex's.

"He'll pull through, Grey," Bailey said quietly putting her hand on her back before leaving.

"I love you, Alex," She whispered.

She didn't want to go home to an empty house. She couldn't do that. Izzie had moved out not to long ago. She got an apartment not too far from their house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith was awoken when a hand rested on her back. She sat up and looked to see Izzie and Christina there.

"Come on, Mere," Izzie said quietly. "I'll give you a ride home."

"No! I don't want to go. I can't stay there by myself. Not without Alex." She cried.

"We'll stay with you," Christina said.

After a while longer of begging, Meredith agreed reluctantly. She leaned over Alex and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you," She whispered before the girls lead her out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late so they all went up to bed when they got home. Meredith was trying to sleep. So far, all she's done is cried into her pillow. She slipped out of the bed and walked into the hall. Izzie was in her old room with Christina. Meredith refused to let anyone sleep in Alex's room. She pushed to door open and walked into his room. She crawled into it and took a deep breath of the scent still on the pillowcase. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why did this have to happen?" She said as she began to sob.

_::Flashback:::_

_He walked into her room as he did many nights. Except he looked to be stressed. _

"_What's wrong?" She said as he laid beside her. He didn't answer instantly. He wrapped his arm around her. She moved in closer as he kissed her cheek. _

"_I love you," He said calmly as possible. _

"_Wh...What?" It had caught her off guard. He's never said it before. _

"_I love you, Mere," He whispered and closed his eyes._

"_I love you too," She whispered back. _

_::End of flashback::: _

That was the first time they confessed that they loved each other. It was only about a month ago and now… now he was laying in a hospital bed… in a coma.


	5. Chapter 5: Lost and Found

It had been a week since the accident and he wasn't getting any worse nor was he getting any better. Meredith went to see him everyday. She cried everyday.

Today, she was returning to work. She didn't want to sit around anymore, because then she would think of him and sob over him. The alarm went off at five in the morning. She got up and took a shower. Then, changed and went downstairs. Izzie was in the kitchen. She had been staying with Meredith the whole time.

"Good Morning," Izzie greeted her as she walked in.

"Morning," Meredith sat down and started to pick at a muffin that she wasn't sure if she wanted.

"Today is your first day?"

"Yeah, it is." Meredith sighed.

"We should get going." Izzie said picking up her stuff and started out.

"I'll be right out." She gathered her stuff and started towards the door when out of no where a wave of nausea hits her sending her running for the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Izzie comes back in to hear her vomiting.

"Mere?" She called out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm fine." Meredith agued for the fourth time since they got in the car. Now they were walking in the hospital towards the locker room.

"You vomited!" Izzie spat back.

"I know," Meredith said. "I was there, remember?"

"You're not fine. Go home!"

"I'm fine."

"What's with the arguing?" Christina said walking over.

"I'm fine."

"She was vomiting."

"Was!" Meredith yelled.

"She says she's fine. Leave her alone." Christina shrugged.

"Thank you." Meredith said as she changed into her scrubs.

All the sudden, again, Meredith started to feel sick. She sat down on the bench and started to take some deep breaths to keep from vomiting. It didn't work. She ran to the trashcan and emptied the contents of her stomach. Everyone was looking at her.

"I'm fine. It's probably stress with the… everything." With that she put on her lad coat and walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you seen Dr. Grey?" Christina asked a nurse.

"No, not since this morning."

"Can you page her?"

"Sure,"

Minutes later… Still no Meredith.

"Thanks anyway." Christina muttered and walked off. She spotted Izzie at the end of the hall. "Izz?"

"Oh, hey," Izzie said.

"Have you seen Mere?"

"No not since the locker room, why?"

"Nobody seems to have seen her."

"Oh god. Do you think she's okay?"

"Don't get dramatic, Barbie. I'm, just, worried that she hasn't seen any patients and she's not answer any pages."

"I'll help you look," Izzie said putting down the chart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They split up and started looking around. Looking in every room. Izzie came up on a supply closet. She threw the door open. Light flooded into the dark room and there she was. Sitting on the floor in a ball of sobs.

"Mere?" Izzie said stepping in letting the door shut behind her. The rumor mill was already going crazy with Meredith's stories. She didn't need to fuel the fire. "Mere? What's wrong?"

"I can't.. I can't do this… anymore. I want Alex." She sobbed. "I love Alex!"

"He'll pull though. He'll make it. Everything is going to be okay."

Izzie rubbed her back and Meredith let her head fall on her shoulder. She kept mumbling his name. Over and over into Izzie's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6: Still

It had been yet another week of hell. Alex still wasn't improving. Meredith was still vomiting. She was still crying herself to sleep at night. Izzie, Christina, and George were trying to help but the only person that could help was Alex. And he couldn't. Mark had also started trying to help her.

She let out another cough and just when she thought she was done her stomach turned again and more spilled out. Her eyes watered with there tears she could no longer hold back as she fell back against the bathroom wall. The door opened and Izzie walked in.

"Are you still vomiting?" Izzie asked looking at her. Meredith nodded as she groaned and wiped her mouth. "Seriously. I'm giving you a blood test and I mean today."

"I'm fine," She groaned as she got up and walked to the sink. She brushed her teeth and walked into her room to get changed.

She sat down on the bed and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were always red and puffy, ever since the accident. Dark circles were forming under them. She hadn't gotten any sleep in two weeks. She was always up vomiting or crying. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the picture she had tucked in the corner almost a month ago. It was of her and Alex. She tore her eyes away and got up to get dressed. When ever she looked at it, she would cry and she didn't have time to cry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go to that exam room," Izzie ordered.

"No," Meredith moaned and walked into the locker room.

"Then we'll do it here. Up to you." Izzie said.

"Do what?" Christina said.

"A blood test. She's still vomiting."

"Still?"

"That would be what she said." Meredith said rolling her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm going to go see Alex."

She changed and slipped out before Izzie could protest anymore. She walked down the hall. She knew she should see if she had the flu or something but she didn't have the energy in her.

She walked into Alex's room. His cuts and bruises were clearing up, but he still looked so frail. She walked over to the bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she did everyday. She didn't really know what to say, so she just sat there and looked at him.

She had only been there about ten minutes when her pager went off. She stood up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Love you," She whispered before leaving. She wiped the forming tears from her eyes as she walked down the hall to answer the page. "You paged?" Meredith said.

"Yeah, that room," She said pointing to the room.

"Thanks," She said forcing a smile before she walked into the room. "Where's the patient?" Meredith said raising her eyes brows at Izzie.

"You are. You are doing this blood test." Izzie said.

"Izzie… you know what? Fine… Just do it." She sat down and took off her coat. Izzie got the supplies and did it quickly.

"I'll send it to the lab and page you when it gets back."

"Fine," Meredith said and walked out.


	7. Chapter 7: Oh Baby!

She tried to keep her mind off of everything by working in the pit and clinic. She didn't have many patients probably thanks to the Chief. She sat down at the nurses' station writing on a chart when her pager went off. It was Izzie with the test results. She sighed and put the chart away before heading up on the elevator to the surgical floor.

The doors opened and she walked over to Izzie.

"Hey. What do they say? Do I have the flu?" Izzie just shook her head. Her eyes looked sympathetic. "What is it?"

Izzie silently led her to an empty exam room. Meredith looked at her strangely.

"What?" She asked again.

"Mere, you're pregnant." Izzie said quietly. She wasn't sure how Meredith would react. Especially since Alex was in a coma. She watched as her eyes grew wide and filled with tears. She reached out and touched her arm supportively but Meredith jerked away as she broke down into sobs.

"I CAN'T BE!" She yelled loudly. She wanted to scream. But even more she wanted to be in Alex's arms. "No. Alex… he's.. in… No. I can't… I need.. ALEX!" She yelled the last part. Izzie wrapped her arms around her friend as she started to fall to the ground. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach as she sobbed. Her legs were tucked underneath her. Izzie rested her head on Mere's head trying to soothe her.

Her sobs were loud enough to be heard by everyone passing the room. George and Christina were walking by. They saw a few nurses whispering as they passed the room. They looked at each other. It sounded like Meredith.

"Move." Christina said as she made her ways passed a few nurses who stopped to listen. She opened the door to see Izzie and Meredith. "Meredith?"

George and Christina stepped in the room and shut the door.

"What happened?" George was quick to ask.

"A baby… I.. I'm pregnant." She sobbed. Their jaws dropped at the news and Izzie sent them a glare. "I need to see him."

"Everyone is out there…" Christina started.

"I DON'T CARE," She yelled. "I need to see him NOW!" The tears didn't stop falling as Izzie helped her up. She gave her a hug and walked out of the room with her. She was still crying and everyone was watching as the four friends walked down the hall. They were all close to Meredith as they guided her towards his room passing everyone. They decided to take the stairs and ran into Derek Shepherd. He looked at Meredith and was taken back.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly. No one answered the jackass, just kept walking up to the ICU.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to his room and Meredith stopped abruptly. Tears started to roll down her cheeks faster. She gave her friends a little nod and they all stopped as she continued towards the room. They understood that she needed to do this alone. She opened the door and stepped into the room. He was laying in the bed as he had been for the passed two weeks. She just stood there and looked at him. The tears still rolled down her cheeks in the same constant stream as before.


	8. Chapter 8: I can't think of a title

She slowly walked over and looked down into his face. She reached down and touched his cheek.

_::Flashback:::_

"_What happened to him? What kind of accident?" Meredith said as tears ran down her cheek. _

"_I believe I can answer that," A police officer said as he walked over. They looked at the fat policeman. "A pickup truck ran a light. Your friend didn't see it. The truck smashed full speed into the side of the car… Um… Sorry." _

_Meredith was crying hard by this point. _

_::End of flashback::: _

She could still hear those words as if they were just said. The other driver died. He was DOA. She wiped her eyes as she sat down into a chair taking his hand.

"I got some news today." There was a long pause. "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a daddy." Another long pause as she started crying harder again. "I can't do this without you, Alex. So, please, wake up. I need you to wake up. I really need you to wake up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" A voice pulled the group to reality. They looked up to see Mark.

"She needs to be the one to tell you." Izzie said.

"She's not going to be talking about it any time soon." Christina said.

"What's going on?" Mark asked again.

"She's pregnant." Christina said quietly.

"Oh god." Mark said. He sat down beside the group he had befriend thanks to his fellow dirty mistress, whose life, right now, is falling. "How'd she take it?" They looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Right, yeah. Dumb question."

"You think?" Christina said.

"She took it pretty bad," Izzie looked up at Mark and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Mark and Izzie had gotten close over the few months. They were starting to date some.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat there in silence. The tears had started to dry up and only one or two would fall every once in awhile. She hadn't let go of his hand nor said another word. It was getting late in the shift and she hadn't done any work. But if that was a problem someone would have said something. She just sat there and stared at him hoping for him to wake up at that moment but nothing happened.

She leaned forward in the chair. "I miss you Alex. I really, really need you to wake up. I love you and I just need you. So please, I'm begging you to wake up." She stood up, not wanting to but having to. She leaned over and kissed his lips. "I love you." She walked out and all her friends stood up. She didn't stop. She just walked towards the stairs.

"Mere?" Izzie called as the four fallowed her.

"I need to be alone." She called back and walked through the door leading to the stairs leaving behind her friends looking helpless.


	9. Chapter 9: Better Wake Up

She walked through the front main entrance holding back as many tears as possible. The doors slide together behind her and a tear rolls down her cheek. The sun was out and a few white puffy clouds were around. It was not too chilly. It was all and all a quite unusual day for Seattle. She hadn't told the Chief she was leaving or got anyone to cover her patients. She knew her friends would take care of all of that. All she wanted to do was leave. She didn't even stop to change just got her purse and left.

The engine started up as she pulled the seat belt across her chest. Then, she placed both hands on the steering wheel and just stared through the windshield. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She hit the steering wheel and put her head down on it. Her shoulders hunched over and she started hitting the side of it.

After a few minutes, she straightened up and started to drive. She wanted to go to Joe's but with the latest news… not possible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She crawled into the bed that she had climbed into a lot over the last ever since the accident. She laid her head down on his pillow and took in a deep breath of his scent. The tears started falling. Her body started to shake uncontrollably as the sobs escaped her mouth. She clutched some of the sheets into her hand and placed on her other hand on her stomach. She felt a wave of nausea came over her taking a few deep breaths and felt a little better but the sobs continued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christina opened the door to Alex's hospital room. She took a minute to look at his body, before walking in further. Her eyes never left his face. Finally, she shifted her eyes to the ground and then looked back up at him.

"Meredith really needs you. For some reason, she's in love with you. And now she is having your baby, so wake you. Alex Kerev you better wake up. And you better wake up soon." She placed both hands on the bed. "Evil Spawn, you better wake the hell up. She can't do this on her own. She will have us but that's not you. You BETTER WAKE UP!" She yelled.

"Whoa, are you trying to kill him?" A voice said. She turned to see Mark standing there.

"Well, tears and pleads aren't working. Maybe yelling at him with make him wake up. Meredith needs him. She cries every night."

She walked past him. Mark looked at Alex on more time.

"Wake up soon, Kerev," He said hitting his leg before walking out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie opened the door, late that night. The house seemed quiet. She walked in and set her things down on the floor and keys on the table before heading up the stairs. She heard nothing. She opened Meredith's bedroom door and looked it. Empty. She looked around confused before turning back. She walked to Alex's room and opened the door. It was dark and a small form laid on the bed. She looked at it with sad eyes as she walked further into the room. The light from the hallway poured on and she could see the light blue sheets which were now stained with black eye liner, mascara, and tears. Meredith's golden blonde hair seemed to shine in the light. Izzie could see that her eyes were red and puffy, but she was asleep. She could tell it was restless though by the way her nose would scrunch up or her limbs would twitch. All she wanted to was help her and that seemed impossible without Alex. She looked at her once more before turning and walking out.


	10. Chapter 10: Appointment

It had been another two weeks since the accident and time seemed to be going so slowly. The days dragged on and the tears continued to fall. Today was the day, Meredith had her first appointment with the OB/GYN. Her choice of OB/GYN came across strange for a lot of people but Addison Montgomery was the best and even after all that they had been through Meredith had always had looked up to her in some way. It sounds weird, right? The dirty mistress looks up to the wife of the man she was a mistress to after she too the man away from her. Weird.

Alex still hasn't woken up despite Meredith's pleads. It seemed like over the last month… Other hospital staff was losing hope for his return back from the coma. Meredith refused to give up hope as did her friends but sometimes Meredith wondered if it was just because they didn't want her to get more upset.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hospital looked as it did everyday she walked through the main entrance. They all gave her the same sympathetic looks they had been since the accident. She stopped caring about the pity they took on her. She walked to the elevator and silently waited for it. The door opened and there stood Derek Shepherd. They hadn't talked much in the last few months ever since he cheated on her and they broke up. She didn't even try to give him the cold glare she had grown accustomed to giving him every time she saw him. He gave her a little nod acknowledging her presence as she stood in the back. She barely even looked at him in return. After a few moments of silence, the door closed. They stood silent for a minute longer before he turned to her.

"Are we EVER going to be able to talk?" She just shrugged without looking at him. She was barely listening. She had a lot on her mind. Like the fact that the man she loves is in a coma, she's pregnant with his baby, she's getting interns tomorrow, and stuff like that. "Please Mere. I miss you. I want to be with you."

"Not my problem," She said coldly still not looking at him.

"Meredith, I said I was sorry. It was a mistake… a big mistake… the biggest mistake I made."

"A lot has changed," She said giving him the cold glare in the eye telling him to shut the hell up. But of course luck was not on her side.

"What? Kerev?" Derek said. "He's in a coma, Mere. Shouldn't you move on?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, he wished he could take them back. She looked up at him. Fire burning in her eyes as they filled with tears. She took a slap forward so she was a foot from his and smacked him across the face.

"Go to hell, Derek," She said. "I love Alex. Not you. You fucked up. Move on. I've moved on…" The doors started to open. "Leave me alone." She stormed out of the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison was standing at the nurses' station when Meredith walked up. She was still furious and Addison could tell. Meredith's eyes were still gleaming with tears but her cheeks were flushed with anger.

"Meredith? What's wrong?" Addison said looking at the younger woman as she put away the chart.

"I'm ready for the appointment when you are," Meredith said with a sigh.

Addison led her to a room not far away.

"Go ahead and lay down on the bed," Addison ordered kindly. Meredith did as she was told as Addison got ready for the ultrasound she would be performing on her. "How far along do you think you are?"

"I'm not sure. At least about a month of so." Meredith answered still trying to cool off after what Derek had said.

"This might be a little cold," Addison warned as she squirted some gel onto her stomach. "So are you going to tell me what happened? Cause I want to be friends Meredith." She said as she moved the paddle around on Meredith's stomach. Meredith watched the screen and her face softened as Addison pointed to it. The little baby growing in her stomach. "There it is.." There was a long pause. "There they are."

"What do you mean they?" Meredith said.

"You're having twins," Addison said.

"Oh my god." Meredith mumbled in shock.


	11. Chapter 11: In there

Izzie, George, Christina, and Mark all waited by the nurses' station of the surgical wing to see Meredith.

"How far do you think she is?" Izzie said with her elbows propped up on the nurses' station.

"I don't know, Barbie. Do I look like I'm an OB/GYN? Or do I even look like I would want to be?" Christina said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up," Izzie said.

"There she is," George said as Meredith got off the elevator. Her eyes were so unfocused. She walked like a zombie passed her friends not even acknowledging them. They looked at each other confused before following her down the hall.

"Mere?" Izzie called out.

"Meredith?" Mark tried.

Her zombie like steps didn't falter as she walked towards the locker room. They followed her into it.

"Meredith, what happened?" Christina asked as she pulled her bag out of her locker. She never made eye contact with anyone.

"Mere?" George tried.

"MEREDITH?" Christina yelled trying to get her attention.

She looked over at them as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What happened?" Izzie said calmly. "Is the baby alright?"

"Babies," Was the only thing she could choke out before she fell to the floor in sobs.

"What?!" They all said at one time. She didn't answer as they looked down at her body that was pressed up against the lockers. Her back on them. Her knees pulled close to her chest.

"Did you say babies? As in more then one?" Christina said.

She and Izzie said down on either side of her.

"Babies," Christina said again stressing the "s" at the end. Meredith nodded.

"How many? Twins?" Izzie said and Meredith nodded again.

"I.. I need to see Alex," Meredith managed to get out. Everyone nodded as Izzie and Christina helped her up.

"How far along are you?" George asked.

"About two months," Meredith chocked out before they lead her out of the locker room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith walked into the room alone. The body still laid motionless in the bed. Other then him, the room was empty. She walked to the bed slowly. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest as the tears welled up in her eyes once more. Her mouth went dry and she couldn't speck for a long time. She just stared at him until she found the strength.

"Now, I REALLY need you to wake up. I can't handle twins by myself." Tears started to flood over onto her cheeks. "Please Alex. Please. I saw Addison today. We're having twins. Twins, Alex. So, I need you to wake up. They need their father…. I need their father."

She sat down and looked at him for a long time just staring into the face that she had fallen in love with. She knew he was in there. He wasn't brain dead, which was good. He was in there. All he need to do was wake up.


	12. Chapter 12: The Nazi 2

"Grey, Pop," A resident called out as he glanced up from his clip board at the locker room full of interns then down the hall where most of the residents were. "You have Kerev's sub resident Dr. Grey. End of the hall."

"Flip, Wagner," He called out again as the first two made their way to the resident. "You're with Grey. End of the hall."

_::Flashback:::_

"_I need someone to cover Kerev's interns." Chief said. "I can't get another sub resident."_

"_I'll do it, Chief," Meredith stood up. _

"_Meredith, are you sure..." Izzie began. _

"_What about the baby?" Christina whispered harshly. _

"_Shut up," She whispered back. "I want to do it Chief. I owe this to Alex."_

"_Are you sure?" Chief said again. _

"_I can handle it." Meredith said. _

"_Okay, Dr. Grey you can take his interns until he returns." Chief said and walked off leaving two folders on the nurses' station_

_::Flashback:::_

"Um, yeah I'm Dr. Grey." Meredith said pulling herself from her daze. "You two are Dr. Kerev's." They nod a little. "Okay, we have to wait for my interns."

"Dr. Grey?" A man said from the other group.

"Okay," Meredith said giving them a nod. "I'll see you guys at lunch."

"Meredith, are you sure? I can take them," Izzie said.

"No, I can do this Izz," Meredith said. "Besides, Alex is going to wake up soon."

With that she lead the group of four away, while talking to them about the rules with her "hard ass" voice. She would not let her emotions show while at work. She was going to be the Nazi 2.0.


	13. Chapter 13: Lessons Learned

She was so tired. Working on barely any sleep for the pasted two months. She still held on to every bit of hope that Alex would wake up soon. The interns, both his and hers, weren't TOO bad. They wouldn't know how to find their own ass with two hands and a map but as far as attitudes… they were okay. Meredith had a little bit of a problem with Lexi Grey, Alex's intern as well as her half sister and the woman who slept with Derek, in the beginning.

_::Flashback:::_

"_Dr. Grey?" Lexi said harshly. Meredith looked up at her with tired eyes._

"_Yes Dr. Grey?" Meredith said with a sigh. _

"_My father is your father?" Lexi asked and Meredith could tell she was mad. _

"_Yes," Meredith answered after a long pause.  
"How could you not tell me?" Lexi hissed. _

"_I don't know, Dr. Grey. Maybe because I'm your boss. Maybe because your family is NOT my family. You father is no longer my father and the only relation is DNA." _

"_How could you say that about your own father?" Lexi said astonished. _

"_He turned his back on me." Meredith said as tears well up. Damn hormones. _

"_He was forced." Lexi shot back._

"_He had every chance to find me but he had moved on. So I have no father. He has two daughters not three. If you'll excuse me," Meredith said as she got up and started to walked off._

"_You KILLED my mother," Lexi shouted and Meredith stopped. _

"_You are a doctor. You know damn well that she had a complication that nobody could have foreseen." Meredith said. "So don't accuse me of ruin your life. He ruined mine and all I did was try and save her. I am having a really hard time right now… I DON'T NEED THIS." She said and walked off. _

_::End of flashback:::_

Everything with them had cleared up and Lexi learned everything is professional as if they had no relation other that teacher/student.


	14. Chapter 14: Life as a Doctor

Her pager beeped loudly pulling her from her dreams. She moaned and rolled over looking at the clock as she flipped on the light. She looked at her pager through on eye as she tried to get used to the light. She moaned and let her head fall. It was two in the morning and she was getting a 911 page. She put her feet on the floor and changed quickly. The rest of the house was dark, since Izzie started staying back at her apartment again. Meredith walked down the stairs grabbing her purse and walked out the door._ Life as a doctor. Great._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked into the hospital to find it unusually calm. She groaned.

"_What the hell?" She thought. _

She walked down the hall to the nurses' station.

"I was paged?" She asked a nurse.

"Yeah, room 5682." The nurse answered and went back to work.

"_Alex's room?" She thought thinking the worse. "Oh god."_

She walked down the hall to the stairs. Her heart was pounding so hard as she ran up them. After reaching the ICU, she ran down the hall to see a few nurses standing around.

"What's going on?" Meredith said rushed.

Nobody answered. She pushed by them and stood in the doorway. Her eyes filled with tears.


	15. Chapter 15: And it all comes out

"Oh my god," She said as she looked at the bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Alex?"

"Hey," Alex said as if nothing happened.

"You're awake," Was all she could muster up.

"We'll give you awhile," The chief mutter and walked out followed by the others shutting the door on the way.

"Chief said I was out for two months," He said struggling to sit up. Meredith nodded as she wiped her eyes. He gestured for her to come over. She walked over and sat down beside him on the bed.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too," He said back and kissed her light and sweet.

"Don't EVER do that to me again. You scarred the shit out of me," Meredith said with a giggle through the tears that were falling.

"I don't plan to," He said as he wiped her tears. She leaned in an kissed him again more passionately this time.

"I love you," She said again. He kissed her once more.

"I love you too." He said back. "What have I missed?"

Meredith started laughing. "Sorry. I shouldn't be laughing. You've missed a lot."

"What?" Alex asked again.

"A lot," Meredith said again. "So, so much," She said again shutting her eyes.

"What happened?"

"We got our interns. I've been taking over them for you. They're okay I guess. You have my half sister, Lexi." Meredith sighed. "Izzie and Mark are going good together. Christina is getting over Burke…"

"What about you?" He asked and she took his hand. He stroked her fingers with his thumb. Meredith shut her eyes and let her head fall back with a sigh. "What?"

She didn't know how to tell him.

"Are you going to freak out?"

"Um… No. I'll try not to." Alex said nervously.

"Alex… I'm… I'm pregnant… with twins." She said quietly.


	16. Chapter 16: How long?

Alex's throat went dry as Meredith said those words. She searched his face for some sign of hope in his eyes. And right now, she wasn't sure what she saw. He still held her hand tightly. Her eyes fell to the hands that rested on the bed between them. She dropped a big bomb on him as soon as she got out of a coma he had been in for two months. But, he had the right to know. She stared at the end of the bed and could feel him staring at her. His hand touched the side of her face and turned her head towards him. He kissed her slowly at first growing more and more passionate. They sat there and kissed for what seemed like forever.

"I love you," Alex said between kisses.

"I love you too," She said back.

Eventually, they pulled back.

"How far along are you?" Alex said.

"Almost three months," Meredith said.

"And twins? As in two babies?" Alex said in almost disbelief. She nodded. "Whoa. We're going to be parents."

"Yeah," Meredith sighed as she let her head fall back some. He squeezed her hand. "I don't know if I can do it."

"We can do this. You'll be a great mother," Alex said reassuringly.

"You'll be a great father," She said back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day…_

The others were paged at four and they all came in to see him. They were VERY happy he was finally awake.

Meredith talked to her interns and assigned them to the pit or an attending. Then, she headed back to Alex's room to listen to what the other doctors all had to say. She knew that he couldn't wait to leave.

"Hey," Meredith smiled at him as she walked into the room.

"Hey," Alex said as he brought some of his breakfast to his mouth but withdrew it and looked at it. He made a face and threw it down. She smiled again before leaning over and kissing him. He moved over and she sat down in the bed. He put her hand down on her stomach. A knock came at the door and he took his hand off taking her hand. They both looked up as it opens and a team of doctors filed in. The Chief, Derek, Callie, Mark, and Bailey.

"Good morning, doctors," Chief said nodding to both of them, giving Meredith a little bit of a strange look not knowing how strong their relationship was. He knew they were seeing each other, but not the whole thing. Such as… the babies.

"Good Morning," They both said at once.

"So we're going to run down the injuries, the progress, and everything else," The Chief said and looked at Alex. "Dr. Shepherd."

Derek was staring at their locked hands.

"Dr. Shepherd?" Chief repeated.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah… Okay, Dr. Kerev, you had no brain damage. All bleeding that you had two months ago has long since healed. We had to release pressure on your brain, when you came in, so we had to do surgery to do so. I would like to get another MRI and CT, today." Derek finished. Alex nodded.

"Dr. Torrez?" Chief said.

"Okay, Dr. Kerev, you came in and had a broken arm, a pretty busted up knee, and broken leg. The arm and leg… the cast was removed not too long ago. Your knee… It's still looks pretty bad. So I wasn't to get an x-ray and probably to insure no long term problems we'll need to have you on a cane or crutches, depending on the x-ray."

"Dr. Sloan?" Chief said.

"Alright, um… When you came in you had multiple large lacerations. So you know, I worked my magic," The whole room rolled their eyes at Mark. "Whatever. The point is, Dude, there are going to be no scares. There's no need for me to be all formal." He said to the doctors that were rolling their eyes again.

"Dr. Bailey?" Chief said.

"Well, Kerev, I had to remove your spleen. Everything is fine, okay?" Bailey said.

"I sound like I was in pretty bad shape." Alex stated. "But, seriously, cut to the chase, the important stuff… When will I get to go home? When can I come back to work?"

"Well, Dr. Kerev, if everything checks out you might be able to be released at the end of the week and maybe back at work in a month." The Chief answered.

"A month?" Alex groaned.

"Dr. Grey?" Chief said making Meredith look up.

"Will you be able to cover for him for a month?" He said.

"Uh… yeah," Meredith nodded.

"Mere… are you sure about…?" Alex started.

"Shut up," Meredith cut him off.

"Okay," Alex sighed.


	17. Chapter 17: Discharged

It had been a week. Alex still hadn't met his interns. Meredith still hasn't told anyone but her friends that she was pregnant. Everything was going pretty damn well. Alex was even being discharged.

"Here," Bailey said as she walked in slapping some papers down.

"Discharge papers?" Alex said. "I'm leaving?"

"No, I'm giving you them for the hell of it." Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Alex said and signed the papers.

"It's good to have you back, Kerev," Bailey said.

"Thanks," Alex said as he sat up and reached for the crutches sitting not far from the bed. He groaned as he stood up stretching his legs that were still sore. "I got it from here." Bailey nodded and walked out. Alex looked over at the bag of clothes. He put it on his back and looked at the room he had spent the last two months in. He sighed as a small smile crossed his face before he started out. His crutches clicked with every assisted step. He waited for the elevator leaning on one side. The elevator doors opened as he got on and looked at the buttons. He hit the fourth floor button and waited for the doors to close. It was only a little after five am and he knew pre-rounds would be starting soon. The doors opened and he got off heading towards the nurses' station. He looked at his watch and knew they would show up soon.

Sure enough, ten minutes later four people slowly left the locker room and headed towards the nurses' station he was sitting at. He looked at them and gave them a little nod. There were two woman and two men. The next thing he knew, Meredith was walking over. She had a smile on her face as she looked at him.

"You were discharged?" Meredith asked raising his eyes brows.

"Yep," Alex nodded leaning with his back on the counter and a crutch under each arm.

"Good," Meredith nodded before turning to the interns. The females looked interested. The males looked annoyed. "Good Morning, interns. Dr. Grey, Dr. Pop, this is Dr. Kerev, your real resident. If all goes well, in a month I will have two interns instead of four."

"Hello," Alex nodded at the male and female interns. They both kind of wave and Lexi blushed. John (Dr. Pop) rolled his eyes when he noticed this. Meredith, unfortunately… I mean fortunately, didn't see this. She smiled at Alex then looked at the interns.

"Okay, Grey you work with me. Pop you work with Dr. Montgomery," He groaned causing Alex to laugh. Meredith rolled her eyes. "Flip go find Dr. Shepherd. Wagner you're in the pit." Meredith looked at the interns who hadn't moved. "Go!" They start to scatter but Lexi stays behind. "Dr. Grey, I need you to monitor my patients in 4563, 4569, 4010, and get the patient in 4038 to CT and MRI." With that she walked off. Alex was about to follow when Lexi stepped in front of him.

"Hi," Lexi said. "What happened to you?"

"I uh was in an accident," Alex said looking at her weird.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm one of your interns."

"I know." He spoke quick and short.

"We got stuck with the Nazi 2. She's really my half sister, but she says that she like disowned the family or something. She and I got in a big fight in front of the whole hospital a few weeks ago. It wasn't pretty. She can be a bitch." She rambled on.

"Whatever. But, seriously, you shouldn't be talking about her like that to me," Alex said before walking (or hopping) away from her in the direction Meredith went.

"There are A LOT of hot doctors here," Lexi said as she walked off to tend to those patients.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Alex said as he finally caught up with her.

"Hey," She smiled at him and adjusted herself in the rolling chair to look at him. She was sitting in the CT room by herself.

"So, do people know about… everything?" Alex said.

"Well, the others, Izzie, Christina, and George, all know about everything. As far as everyone else, no they don't. I don't know if I want to tell them." Meredith said.

"Why?"

"They're going to find out about the baby soon enough. With all the history with Derek and everything… I don't know. Plus, there are the interns and that. What do you think?" Meredith said.

"It's up to you. We can keep quiet for awhile."

"I just don't want to be mommy-tracked."

"I understand."

"If the Chief knew that I was pregnant, I wouldn't be able to have all four interns and like Christina would end up with them. Then she'd be all bitter towards me."

"I got it, Mere," Alex laughed. He hopped over to her.

"Are you planning on going home now?"

"Yeah, I guess," Alex said.

"Let me finish up this CT then I'll drive you," She said.

"I can take a taxi," Alex said.

"It's fine"

"Dr. Grey?"

"What?" Meredith looked to see Lexi standing there.

"Your patient in 4010, lost consciousness."

"Okay get him to MRI and CT." Meredith ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Lexi walked off. Meredith looked defeated up at him.

"It's fine," Alex smiled and leaned down. "I'll see you later." He kissed her.

"Alright," Meredith said. He smiled at her and walked out.


	18. Chapter 18: McSex?

Alex sunk into the large plush couch with his leg propped up on the coffee table. He cradled a soda in his right hand and the remote in his left. It was only around noon and he had already watched two movies and three TV shows. He was bored out of his mind and it was only the first day off of work. The door opened and Meredith walked in carrying a big white paper bag.

"Hey," She smiled at him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Brought you some lunch," Meredith said lifting the bag up as she sat down beside him propped up on one knee. She put her arm behind his head on the couch turning towards him slightly. He looked over. "Is a hamburger okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Alex said as Meredith handed him a burger. They started to eat.

"Do you know the sexes?" Alex asked all the sudden.

"Not yet," Meredith answered.

"Who is your OB/GYN?" Alex asked.

"Addison," Meredith said.

"Addison? Addison Montgomery? Why would Addison be your OB/GYN?" Alex said shocked that she would pick her ex-boyfriend's ex-wife as her OB/GYN.

"It's weird, I know. She's the best and I somewhat look up to her." Meredith said.

"Okay…" Alex said raising an eyebrow. Meredith shrugged.

"What do you want the sexes to be?" Meredith asked.

"It doesn't matter as long as their healthy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, Meredith had to return to the hospital for a surgery. She didn't want to leave Alex but she had to.

"Hey," Meredith said as she exited the OR, while looking at Christina.

"Hey," Christina said back looking up from the chart she was working on.

Meredith walked by and Christina followed beside her.

"So Evil Spawn was released?" Christina asked.

"Yep, he's at home."

"Have you held out?"

"Held out what?" Meredith said as she reached for a chart on a door of her patients as she walked by.

"McSex! Seriously, duh, Mere," Christina rolled her eyes.

"No, Christina, if you have to know, we haven't had 'McSex' today." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Mere. You should take advantage. If I remember correctly, it was you who said Alex is the best sex EVER. I'm not getting any. I think I'm going to go one night standing tonight."

"Have fun with that," Meredith giggled as she walked away from her. She glanced around to notice the hallway was empty. Which was good for her, nobody could hear their 'McSex' conversation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally time to head home. She walked into the locker room.

"Hey," She said tiredly.

"Hey," All her friends said at once. They changed in silence.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," She said.

"Bye," The others said as she and Christina walked out.

"What are you doing tonight?" Meredith said.

"I told you… I'm doing a one night stand," Christina said and Meredith giggled.

"Have fun with your one night stand," Meredith said as they walked out the front entrance.

"Have fun with your McSex with Evil Spawn," Christina laughed as well as Meredith as they walked in separate directions.


	19. Chapter 19: Sleepyhead

She pushed the door open and stepped into the house. She laid down her bag and slipped off her shoes before walking further into the living room. She smiled to herself when she found Alex asleep on the couch with the TV on. After staring at him for a good five minutes, she leaned down and kissed his cheek before walking into the kitchen.

She looked through all the cabinets to find something to eat. There was nothing except the baked goods that Izzie made. She sighed and looked around for the phone. She ordered some pizza and walked back into the living room. The remote sat on the floor, so she leaned down and clicked it off tossing it back on the chair as she walked towards the steps.

She changed into her pajamas, a pair of sweats and a cami, and her hair up in a messy pony tail. She headed back downstairs to see Alex waking up. His arm was up in the air as he stretched. His back was arched and he let out a groan before falling back into the normal position. He still hadn't opened his eyes or noticed Meredith was home.

"Stupid couch," He muttered to himself as she walked over. Her eyes never left his closed ones. He adjusted himself on the couch. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. He jumped in surprise and his eyes opened quickly. Once he realized that it was Meredith, he kissed her back lifting his hand and tangling it in her hair.

She broke the kiss in a couple moments. "Hey Sleepyhead," She said quietly.

"Hey," He yawned and sat up so she could sit down too. She sat down beside him and leaned into his. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his hand on her stomach.

"How was your day?" Meredith asked.

"I was dying of boredom," Alex said. "I HAVE to call the Chief tomorrow."

"Alex, you just got out of a coma," Meredith said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not in a coma anymore. I'm fine…. How was your day?"

"Fine… long but fine. Oh I ordered pizza"

"Thanks"


	20. Chapter 20: Certain

It was the end of the week and Alex finally made the Chief say yes to his request of allowing him to come to work the next day. He was only allowed to work with his interns (ordering them around), extra hands in the pit, and clinic work. He agreed to the terms glad to get out of the house.

"Alex?" Meredith called to him from down the stairs.

"Coming," He yelled back and she could hear the sound of his crutches bouncing against the carpeted floor. He got to the stairs and rolled his eyes. He hated making himself look like a fool getting down the stairs. He plopped down and pushed his ass off the first step and slide down the following steps. Meredith covered her mouth in the attempt to stifle the giggles that were threatening to come out. He glared at her as he came to the bottom and waited for her to go up the stairs to get his crutches. She complied with his silent request.

"Excited about finally controlling your suck ups?" Meredith said as she held the door open for him and helped him down the concrete stairs.

"Happy to be getting out of the house and getting to work."

"Oh come on. We've had fun at home." She giggled at the fond memories. Alex nodded with an evil smirk.

They got in the car and started to drive in comfortable silence.

"I don't know how much longer we can really keep this under wraps." Meredith said not removing her eyes from the road.

"Keep what under wraps?" Alex said looking over at her.

"The babies."

"Why?"

She glared at him before looking at the road. "You can't pretend that I'm not getting fat."

"You're not getting fat."

"I have a baby bump!"

"It's not that big."

"Alex, I wasn't that big to begin with, was I? Was I fat?" Her moodiness was actually humorous to Alex.

"Meredith, you're a very tiny woman. You were in no way fat." Meredith sighed.

"I'm just saying that, I'm 15 almost 16 weeks pregnant with twins and only you, Christina, George, and Izzie know."

"We can do what ever you want," Alex said and squeezed her hand.

"I love you," She smiled at him.

"I love you too," He said and smiled at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith met up with all four of her/ Alex's interns with Alex in tow. She smiled at them.

"_Good mood," Alex thought._

"Okay Dr. Grey, Dr. Pop, I'm happy to say, you are now going to be working with Dr. Kerev. Not that I'm happy to get rid of you I mean I'm happy that Dr. Kerev is back and you guys…" She started to rambled a little. She looked at Lexi to see that her face had lit up with the news.

"Mere…" He touched her shoulder. "They got the picture." She rolled his eyes at him.

"Anyway, the point is… Dr. Kerev is back. You Dr. Grey and Dr. Pop can leave with him." She nodded at them and turned towards Alex.

"I'll see you and the guys at lunch?" Alex asked. She nodded.

"Good Luck," Alex nodded and hobbled away on his crutches.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She was eyeing him like a piece of meat," Meredith said in disgust.

"What are you… jealous?" Christina said raising an eyebrow.

"No, I don't get jealous, Christina."

"Yeah whatever."

"It's not that she's into him it's that he's her resident and he is mine," She said stabbing her salad and looking at Christina's amused face. "Sorry these hormones are… why am I apologizing?"

"I find these mood swings funny," Christina laughed.

"You would," She rolled her eyes at her.

"I do," Christina smirked.

"Hey," Alex said as he sunk into the seat.

"Hey… why aren't you eating?" Meredith said.

"Ah… no reason." Alex said quickly.

"You need help, don't you?" Meredith said rolling her eyes. He nodded a little. "What is it with men and their lack of ability to ask for help?" Christina shrugged and took a bite of her salad. "What do you want?"

"Hot dog, Pepsi, and fries… please." He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and took his wallet from his hand.

She stood in line and waited for her turn to get ALEX'S food.

"You get food for him?" She jumped at the sound of the voice. She glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "You never got me food."

"You never had an injured leg, but I'd be happy to give you one."

"Meredith, at one point, I was the love of your life."

"You cheated on me, Derek."

"Did you ever think maybe after all the things I did that I might still be the love of your life?" Derek said almost quoting the statement Addison said to get him to stay with her.

"Nope, never, and not going to happen." She turned towards him. "Listen, we had fun. We had our ups and downs. More downs then ups. Even after the wife thing, I stuck by you. I'm not going to crawl back to you, okay? I'm in love with someone else. I don't want to be you're little play thing. And if I knew all that would follow after we met, I would have never brought you home that night in the bar. Because, not all the sex in the world can make what you did make me go back to you. It hurts to even look at you. Not because I can't have you, like it used to be but because I don't want you. So, leave me alone, Derek. We gave it a try and a second try and a third try. There's no more tries… especially when I don't love you and I don't want to." She turned around and got the food before turning to walk back outside.

"Was it all about the sex?" He asked quietly.

"Looking back… that's all I ever got out of it. That and heartaches. I can't look back and say that you ever really loved me." Meredith said. "So no… in the beginning it wasn't. In the end… I don't know why I fought." She walked outside and his head fell.

She looked at Alex and knew that he was it for her. He was her knight in shinning whatever. He was her Evil Spawn. He was the father of her children. He was it for her.


	21. Chapter 21: Spread the word

_Two weeks later…_

"I think we should tell the Chief." Meredith said as she walked into the bedroom in her bra.

"Is that what you want?" Alex asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know, but we have to. I'm 18 weeks pregnant." She said and touched her stomach. "I mean look at me. Not only am I holding to babies in my growing uterus but I'm like a vacuum. I eat everything." She sighed and fell back on the bed.

"You look perfect." He said and kissed her. A smile stretched across her face.

"People are staring." She said and sat back up. "Can you pass me my shirt?"

He picked it up and held it in front of her. She reached for it and he retracted his arm.

"Come on, Alex." She giggled.

"On second thought, I like it better the way you are now. Topless."

"Yeah it's like looking at a whale naked." She said trying to grab the shirt.

"Meredith, you're not fat. You're pregnant. And I think it's sexy." He kissed her again with the shirt behind his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too, Mere." He said.

"But we're late and I need my shirt unless you want Derek to see me like this." She giggled as he made a face and handed it to her. "The OB/GYN appointment is today." She said slipping the shirt over her stomach. She grabbed a larger sweatshirt and slipped it over her head as well to hide her large bump.

"At 8 this morning right?" She nodded.

"Let's go. Maybe we can catch the Chief before our interns get there."  
"Yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chief?" Meredith called out. The turned around to see Alex and Meredith walking down the hall to catch up with him. Well more Meredith walked and Alex used his crutches.

"Meredith?"

"Chief, I was wondering if we could talk to you in private." He nodded and they walked towards his office.

He shut the door and smiled at the two residents in front of him.

"How's your leg, Kerev?"

"It's good, sir. I'll be off the crutches in two weeks. I can walk around on it some but not for long."

"That's good." The Chief smiled at them. "So what can I do for you?" He sat behind his desk and folded his hands.

"Okay, Chief, I'm going to just tell you." Meredith started. "I'm pregnant with twins. I'm 18 weeks along. Addison is my OB/GYN. She says it's a normal pregnancy."

It took a minute for it to soak in.

"And Kerev…"

"Is the father? Yes." Meredith said quickly.

"Okay." He said simply.

"Okay." Meredith and Alex said.

"You will work less once you hit um…" He thought for a second. "Let's say… 24 weeks. You can go on maternity leave once you hit 30 weeks or so."

She sighed. "Yes sir."

"Okay."

"Thank you, Sir." Alex smiled at him and they left.

"Damn Mommy-tracking." Meredith mumbled causing Alex to laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Addison." Meredith said.

"Oh hey," Addison smiled at her.

"How was LA?" She asked as she hopped on the table.

"Good."

Addison had been away for a week in L.A. for a work trip.

"Good."

"So are we finding out the sex?" She asked looking between Alex and Meredith. Never in the three years had she worked with them, had she thought they would end up together. Meredith looked at Alex.

"Yeah, I think we will." Meredith said and smiled at Alex. He smiled back.

"Okay, let's take a look." She started doing the ultrasound. "Look at them. Let's start with baby one." Meredith nodded. There was a long pause. "He is about 5 inches long."

"He?" Alex asked. Addison nodded.

"Oh my god a boy!" Meredith said with eyes sparkling with tears.

"A boy." Addison confirmed. She gave them a second to soak it all in before continuing. "And there's baby two." Another long pause. "She is about 4 inches long."

"She?" Meredith asked this time. Addison smiled and nodded.

"One of each. Good job." She said and printed the scan. "Here's your print out. I'll give you a minute." She started to walk out. "Mere, don't forget about lunch today."

"Okay, Addi." Meredith said and looked up at Alex. She and Addison were becoming closer friends, now.

"One of each, Mere," Alex smiled and kissed her.

"Yeah. One of each."


	22. Chapter 22: Remember

"So what are you having?" Izzie said with a big smile on her face as she sat down next to them on the couch. Alex was sitting next to Meredith with his hand rested on her stomach. Her hand rested on top of his.

"One of each." Meredith beamed.

"One of each? As in a boy and a girl?" Izzie said.

"No, duh, Barbie." Christina clarified for her, rolling her eyes. "Congratulations guys."

The others followed in the congratulations to them.

"Isn't it weird?" George said looking off to the distance.

"What?" Meredith said looking at him.

"This." George answered simply but seeing their confused faces decided to elaborate. "Who would have thought that three, almost four years later this would be where we would be? I mean when we started we knew nothing about each other, not much more about the medical field, and look where we ended up. Who would have thought you and Alex would be together pregnant with twins?"

"Who would have thought any of us would be where we are?" Izzie said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Alex said. There was a short pause and Meredith started giggling. "What?"

"Nothing…" She gasped through her fit of laughed. "I remember the first time you asked me out, in our first year."

"I never asked you out then," Alex said in confusion.

"Yeah you did."

"You asked Meredith out in our first year?" Izzie asked.

"You were with Shepherd our whole first year." Christina said.

"It was before you guys found out."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"You don't remember?" He shook his head. She sighed. "We were sitting in the gallery."

"_God, it's unbelievable." Meredith said in disbelief as she walked into the gallery._

"_Right." Alex said back_

"_How did she live like that?" _

"_Watch what you say. You never know who's listening" He laughs. "Look at George. He looks like he's about to fall in."_

"_Are you really as shallow and callous as you seem?"_

"_Oh, you want to go out for a drink later and hear about my secret pain?" _

"_Does that line ever work for you?"_

"_Sometimes."_

"_Oh. Must be because you look like that."_

"_Like what?" He laughed. "So is that a yes?"_

"_No. I can't. I'm seeing someone."_

"_Look, if you don't want to go out with me, just say so. No need to lie."_

"_Oh, ok. Well, I don't want to go out with you. But I think I really might be seeing someone."_

"Oh, yeah," Alex laughed.

"We've had a weird few years." Izzie said.

"Yeah we have," Christina nodded in agreement.


	23. Chapter 23: Will you?

_Three and a half months later…_

_Meredith is 32 weeks pregnant…_

She walked down the stairs. Her stomach was bulging greatly and her feet were extremely sore from working on the twins' nursery. Izzie and Alex had painted it blue on one half and pink on the other. There was a white fabric separation down the middle dividing it evenly down the center. It was Meredith's job to paint airplanes and clouds on the blue side and flowers and butterflies on the pink.

She swiped her bangs out of her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. She let out a long sigh as she sat down in one of the bar seats. Her stomach started to growl so she picked up a cookie that Izzie had made for them and stuffed it in her mouth. She glanced at the clock.

"Damn it," She cursed and hurried up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The closet door swung open as she walked in. Her hair was up in a towel and another was wrapped around her chest. She quickly looked through the clothes hanging up and pulled out a lavender dress. It had a v-neck cut. She shook her head and grabbed a simple black v-neck dress, before hurrying out.

She quickly blew her hair dry and applied minimal make-up before slipping into the dress. Then, she glanced at the clock again. She had to meet him soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes lit up when he saw her walk into the restaurant. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Her hair was loosely curled and framed her face. The dress flowed over her stomach as if it were nothing. The little make-up she wore was beautiful.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." He kissed her cheek and pulled out her chair. "Thank you."

There was a comfortable silence as they looked over their menus and ordered.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Ugh, I hate maternity leave."

He laughed. "Sorry."

"And you?"

"I can't complain. I had two surgeries."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

She shot him a playful glare. "That's what you think." He laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ate dinner talking about different things. Anything between surgery and the nursery. But, as the night went on she noticed something. Maybe it was the fact that he almost knocked over his water. Maybe it was his shaking hands. She couldn't be sure, but she could tell he was nervous.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded.

"Okay."

After a few minutes of silence he began to speak.

"I love you, Meredith." He looked up at her.

"I love you too," She said back with a smile stretching across her face.

"Meredith, you are the only person I've ever loved. The only woman who has stopped my world and could turn it upside down in one fair swoop. Meredith, I love you." There was a minute of silence and he pushed his chair back a little. He was down on his knee. She looked at him oddly. "Will you marry me?"


	24. Chapter 24: Answer

She looked down at him and felt her jaw drop slightly. She could feel people's gazes on her back but she didn't care. He pulled a box out of his jacket and opened it. She gasped at it. It had a big diamond and a white gold band.

"Oh my god." She said just above a whisper. Once she noticed she hadn't yet answered, she started nodding furiously. "Yes." The smile on his face grew as he stood up. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She pulled back a little and he slipped the ring onto her finger. The whole restaurant clapped at the sight. They were both smiling like crazy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She giggled as he opened the door quickly. They resumed kissing as they stumbled backwards into the house. Their hands moved over each other pulling their clothes off…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day…_

She awoke as the alarm buzzed. She reached over and turned it off. Her eyes landed on her hand as a smile stretched across her face. She untangled her legs from his and rolled over to face him. He was slowly waking up with his eyes not open yet. She kissed his lips lightly before getting out of bed.

"Come back to bed." He grumbled.

"We have work."

"Great." He sighed and got out of bed.

"Up for a shower?" She gave him a cocky grin before scurrying into the bathroom. A smirk stretched across his face before chasing after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into the hospital as if nothing could faze them. They headed to the locker room and Meredith kept glancing down at her ring. He opened the door for her.

"And the happy Mama and Papa arrive." Izzie said grinning. Meredith gave Alex a side glance before walking over to her locker. Christina shut her locker and sat down on the bench. She looked up at Meredith.

"I called you last night."

"Yeah I was a little busy." She said with a smirk. Christina raised an eye brow giving a nod.

"Nice." There was a few seconds of silence before Izzie gasped causing the others to jump.

"What?" George said looking over. Izzie practically screamed grabbing Meredith's hand. A smile spread across Mer's face as she looked over at Alex.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED!"

Christina and George ran over to check it out.

"Oh my god. How could you not tell me?" Christina said.

"I just asked her last night, Yang." Alex spoke from the back.

"I am so happy for you, Meredith." Izzie said.

"Yeah, congratulations guys." George said.

"I can't believe it." Izzie said hugging Meredith.

"Now it's really different than what we all thought would happen when we started our internship."

"Yeah, it is." Meredith agreed smiling at Alex.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood in the elevator glancing down at her ring every other second. The doors open and she glanced up to see who it was. Derek. They hadn't talk much since that day in the café when Meredith told him that he wasn't the love of her life anymore. He went out of town for a little over a month for a VIP in Miami.

She nodded at him as he stepped on. He gave a short smile in return. She looked up at the numbers as the doors slid shut. There was a short silence before he spoke.

"Can we be friends?" He asked turning towards her.

"What?"

"Friends? You know meet for coffee every once in awhile. Say hello in the morning. You know…"

"I know what friends are. Listen Derek…"

"I know our past…"

"Derek…"

He looked down when his eyes caught sight. He looked at her hand for a second before grabbing it. She tried to pull it back, but he held it tighter.

"You're getting married."

"Yes." She said quietly.

"When did he…?"

"Last night."

The door opened and he got off, but turned back putting his hand in the door.

"You know what? Forget what I said about friendship." With that he turned and walked away.


	25. Chapter 25: Water

Meredith groaned as she clenched her stomach. She stopped taking a deep breath before continuing down the stairs trying to ignore it. She got to the basement and threw the door open. Christina was a sitting on the gurney.

"Hey." She said glancing up at her.

"Hey." She groaned as she sat down beside her.

"Engaged life that bad?"

Meredith rolled her eyes letting out a long sigh. "My feet are killing me and the babies are kicking like crazy."

"What are you even doing here? You're on maternity leave?"

"I could not stand sitting alone at the house anymore. So after about ten minutes of crying the Chief agreed to let me come in and do simple things, but no OR time."

"I'm proud of you, Mer."

"Ow," She said grabbing her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Christina said looking concerned.

"Yeah there's just… kicking?" She winced in pain.

"Are you sure? Cause you seem like it hurt like more then just kicking."

"I'm fine. Just…" She took a deep breath. "Give me a sec." She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "Alright, I'm fine. I should get back to the pit." She said wiggling off of the gurney. She started to walk away but stopped when she felt something wet down her leg.

"Ah, Mer. I think you either peed yourself or… your water just broke."

Meredith's head fell to her feet to see indeed her water just broke all over her shoes.

"Christina, I think, I'm in labor." She said calmly as possible. Christina nodded and sat there for a second before it clicked in their brains. "Oh god, I'm in labor."

"I'll get you a wheelchair." She said jumping off the gurney. She soon returned with a chair for her. Meredith sat down in it and they were off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Addison," Meredith called taking a deep break.

"Dr. Montgomery." Christina yelled again.

"Meredith? What's wrong?" Addison said with a concerned face.

"Labor. I'm in labor." She gasped.

"Okay, um, get to a room." Addison said looking down the hall. "432." Christina started wheeling her that way.

"Addison, I'm only 8 months along."

"It's not abnormal with twins. Should I page Alex?"

"No, I'll call him." Meredith said as Christina wheeled her away.


	26. Chapter 26: Not Ready

His phone flashed her name. A few moments later, it went away flashing "one missed call." Moments later his pager went off.

"Can you check that?" He asked an intern looking eagerly at the surgery he was doing on a woman's abdomen. She sighed before pushing past the people trying to see in as well. "What does it say?"

"Call Meredith," She said looking at Alex.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"I'll call her later." He said brushing it off giving the intern permission to return to the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's not answering." Meredith said throwing her cell phone to the end of the bed. She looked over at Christina.

"I'll track him down. Don't worry about it." She put her hand on her shoulder. "Page if you need me." She walked out. Meredith let out a groan and her head fell back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took nearly forty-five minutes of looking until she finally made it to the OR board. After being sent all up and down the surgical wing by different people, someone finally told her he was in surgery. The OR board confirmed. She walked into the scrub room grabbing a mask from the box. The door opened holding the mask close to her face.

"Ever heard of a freaking phone, Evil Spawn?" She asked harshly. Alex looked over the surgical glasses and glared at her.

"I'm in surgery, Yang." He looked down and continued.

"You could have had an intern call Mer."

"I was going to call her when I finish."

"Which would be when?"

"I don't know, Yang." He looked up at her again. "Not long. If there are no complications, twenty, thirty minutes."

"Okay," She gave him a small nod before turning.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Just finish your surgery." She said walking out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith." She said walking in the room to see Addison holding Meredith's hand as she panted heavily. Christina waited in the doorway shifting from foot to foot until Meredith's breathing regulated. Meredith looked over at her.

"Well?" She asked.

"He's in surgery."

"What? What the hell am I supposed to do?" She yelled.

"Calm down. He's almost finished, only twenty to thirty minutes, okay?"

Meredith nodded looking at Addison. "Okay. Yeah, everything will be okay…" She let out a deep breath. Tears rolled off her cheeks. Both Addison and Christina looked surprise at how quickly her mood changed. "What am I talking about? They're a month early. They're premature. Oh my god. Are they going to be okay?"

Addison stroked her hand. "I did an ultrasound. Their fine, Mer."

"The room isn't ready." She cried.

"We can get Barbie to do it." Christina said.

"You'll need to stay overnight. We can go over there and do it."

"We have all the things. We just need it moved in. I finished painting the other day." She said wiping her eyes with the tissue Addison had handed her.

"Don't worry about it." She soothed.

"Yeah, Mer, we have everything under con…" She was interrupted as another contraction came.


	27. Chapter 27: I'd Like You To Meet

Christina headed back down to the scrub room of the OR Alex was in. She grabbed another mask and walked in.

"Back again, Yang?"

"Yeah, well… Move." She said pushing past an intern.

"What is it, Yang?" He looked over his glasses at her.

"How far are you?"

"I'm just about to close up."

"Why don't you let someone else do that?" She said.

"I'm right here." He said putting out his hand.

"You give him the needle, I'll be sure that you'll be eat through a tube." Christina threatened.

"What the hell is going on? Why did you just threaten the intern?" Alex asked.

"I said get someone else to do it, Kerev."

"And I said I can do it. Now, tell me what is going on?"

"Meredith is in labor, Daddy." She said harshly. "Now, get someone else to close." She started to push her way back to the door. Noticing Alex wasn't moving, she turned back. "Come on, Alex. You're fiancé is in labor. Let's move."

The scrub nurse pushed him out of the way trying to get to the patient to sew her up.

"ALEX!" Christina yelled to get his attention. "Come on!"

Alex nodded as her tore off his garb. They hurried into the scrub room. "Are the babies okay? I mean it's only been 8 months?"

"Yes the babies are fine." She said. "Addison said that it wasn't uncommon with twins."

He nodded quickly scrubbing out. Christina hurried towards the door as Alex tossed the paper towel into the trash can.

"I can't believe they're coming."

"You better believe it and you better start moving."

He nodded again before running out behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He threw the door open to see Meredith laying in the bed. Her face was flushed and her breathing was deep. He stepped in and Christina didn't come in long after. Addison was sitting at the end of the bed checking how far along Meredith was.

"Okay, well, yeah." Christina said turning. "I guess my work here is done. I'll be in the waiting room with Barbie and Bambi. Good Luck and I'll see you when it's done."

She walked out of the room shutting the door on the way. Meredith looked at Alex as he walked over and sat beside her head. He leaned over and kissed her forehead taking her hand.

"So, how much longer?" Meredith said wincing at the pain.

Addison stood up pulling the sheet down over her legs. "Well you're six cm dilated, so four more to go."

"You say it as if it's easy." Meredith commented turning trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm not the one in labor. I'll be back in a few." She said on her way out.

"I can't believe in." Alex said kissing her hand. She smiled at him since she was turned on her side towards him.

"Me neither. Addi and Christina volunteered everybody else to help finish the nursery since I'll have to stay over night."

"How much of the work do you really think Yang is going to do?"

She giggled and nodded. "Probably none, but don't tell her I said that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hours dragged on for those who had to wait in the waiting room. Izzie and George took turns pacing the room and doing other things that got on the nerves of Christina and quite quickly. Christina read her way through three medical journals. Mark was working on his computer while trying to keep his girlfriend from going crazy. Richard waited with the three residents. Bailey also stopped by between patients.

"How long?" George mumbled.

"Seriously, Bambi, ask again I will cut off you balls." Christina said frustrated.

"Three hours." Izzie sighed letting her arm fall after looking at her watch. Mark took her hand and gently stroked it causing her to smile. George groaned pulling his jacket that he had been using as a blanket over his shoulder. Christina rolled her eyes letting them fall back to what she was reading. Richard was sitting in the corner working on his computer. Other than the four of them the waiting room was relatively empty. One the other side of the separation another family sat, but that was it. The door opened and they all looked up, but Bailey walked in.

"Any word?" She asked falling back into the seat next to Christina. They all quietly shook their heads as she took a sip of her coffee.

"How much longer are you on shift?" Richard asked looking over at her.

"On-call, sir." She said with a sigh glancing at her watch. It was nearly nine at night and the three residents had been at the hospital since five that morning.

Silence fell over the group, again. The door opened. Once again, their eyes sprung up from what they were looking at. This time there stood Alex with a big smile. In each of his arms he held a bundle of blankets. One blue. One pink.

"Guys… I'd like you to meet Mackenzie Ellis Kerev and Gavin Alexander Kerev."


	28. Chapter 28: Seven Years

_Seven years later…_

She slide the door open to the backyard trying to use her belly to balance a couple of bowls. Alex looked up from the grill and hurried over.

"Here let me help you." He said taking the top ones. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not crippled. I'm pregnant." She responded.

"Again." Christina called from the picnic table she was sitting at with Addison and Izzie.

"Like you're one to talk." Meredith snapped back putting the food out on the long table. She soon came over and joined the others. She fell back in her chair with a thud.

"Tired?" Izzie giggled. Meredith glared at her as she put her feet up in the chair across from her and rubbed her stomach.

She looked over at Addison. "Can you believe it? They are mocking us for being more pregnant then they are."

"Us?" Addison laughed.

"Shut up." Meredith glared at her. "Some friend you are."

"I am a very good friend." Addison defended.

The back door opened and the four looked to see who was coming. George and his wife, Lisa, came out carrying their daughter, Kaylee. The four women waved getting a wave from both back as George let Kaylee down. Soon, George joined Alex, Mark, Richard, Pete, and Taylor by the grill while Lisa came towards the woman.

The others engaged in conversation as Meredith looked around. The kids were playing with each other on the playground while the adults talked to each other. It was weird to think about the start of their internship. It was weird to think about Addison as Derek's wife. It was weird to think that at one point she thought Derek was "the one." It was weird to think that Christina almost married Burke. It was weird to see how much they had changed over the ten years of friendship between the five interns then residents now attendings. A lot had changed since they walked into Seattle Grace for the first time. In the beginning Dr. Bailey's five interns started a friendship that would last them for more than ten years. Now the group had grown from five to nineteen.

Two years after Gavin and Mackenzie were born, Christina met Louis Taylor (but everyone called him Taylor). They got married a year later. Three months after the wedding, Christina was pregnant with her first child, Matthew Louis Taylor. When Matty was two, Christina had his brother Steven Eric Taylor. Now, Matty is four and Stevie is two. Christina is also three months pregnant with her third.

A year and a half after the twins were born, Mark proposed to Izzie the same night she told him she was pregnant. Four months after the wedding, she had Abigail Laura Sloan. Almost two years later, she had Lindsay Marie Sloan. Now, Abby is five and Linds is three. Izzie is five months pregnant with her third.

George met Lisa nearly three years after the twins were born. He proposed a year later and they got married seven months later. Lisa got pregnant on the honeymoon and had Kaylee nine months later. Now, Kaylee is a little over a year old.

While Addison was on one of her trips to L.A, she met Pete Finch. They had a long distance friendship for about a year. About two and a half years after Gavin and Mackenzie were born, she stayed in L.A. for nearly six months for a patient and an OB/GYN clinical trial that was down there. After a year of friendship with sex every time she was in town and six months of serious dating, Pete proposed. When Addison said yes, Pete moved from the private practice he was working at to Seattle Grace. Seven months later, they got married. A year later they had Joshua Michael Finch. Now, Josh is almost three. Addison is seven months pregnant with number two.

Meredith and Alex got married six months after she had the twins. When the twins were three, she had Whitney Lynn Kerev. Now, Gavin and Mackenzie are seven years old and Whitney is four, almost five. Meredith is eight months pregnant with number three.

She looked around the yard and smiled. This was her family. She had a husband, three kids, eight brothers and sisters, and six nieces and nephews.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Alright, one more chapter! The next one will be way in the future. **_


	29. Chapter 29: Celebrate Good Times

_Ten years later…_

_**Now…**_

_**Meredith and Alex:**_

_Gavin and Mackenzie are seventeen. Whitney is fifteen. Ryan is ten. _

_**Izzie and Mark:**_

_Abby is fifteen. Linds is thirteen. Dylan is nine._

_**Lisa and George:**_

_Kaylee is eleven. Lily is eight. _

_**Christina and Taylor:**_

_Matty is fourteen. Stevie is twelve. Mia is nine._

_**Addison and Pete:**_

_Josh is thirteen. Emily is ten. Logan is nine._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Meredith stood at the bottom of the stairs with a frustrated look.

"Gavin Alexander Kerev! Mackenzie Ellis Kerev! Hurry up!" She yelled.

"God, Mom, I'm trying to sleep." Whitney said scratching her head.

"You have to get up anyway."

"We're right here," Gavin said walking down the stairs his twin sister right behind him. "I get to drive."

"No, I do." Mackenzie screeched angrily.

"If you guys keep fighting, I'll drive." Meredith said wagging her finger. "Whitney, go wake your brother." She sighed and walked back into the kitchen. Alex soon walked in. Her wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She giggled. "Stop. We have to go."

He spun her around and planted a kiss right on her lips. "I know and good morning to you too."

She rolled her eyes. "Good Morning." She walked back out into the living room. "Ryan, go get dressed."

"We're going." Mackenzie said standing at the front door. Meredith nodded.

"Everyone is going to be there today." She said. "So look for us."

"Alright." The twins said in unison before the door shut.

"Whitney, we have to be on time, so don't take forever in the shower."

"Okay." She rolled her eyes and disappeared down the hall. Ryan went to the other bathroom to take his shower while Meredith returned to her husband in the kitchen.

"I can't believe they're graduating today." She smiled at him.

"Yeah me neither."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all sat down in the reserved for families section. They were all there. The whole family Gavin and Mackenzie grew up with: Meredith, Alex, Whitney, Ryan, Izzie, Mark,

Abby, Lindsay, Dylan, Lisa, George, Kaylee, Lily, Christina, Taylor, Matty, Stevie, Addison, Pete, Josh, Emily, and Logan.

Meredith looked at Alex who was sitting beside her. "We have the biggest 'family' in the whole graduating class."

Alex looked around and nodded. "Who cares?" Meredith shrugged.

The principal cleared his throat into the microphone making everyone look. He tapped it.

"Um… Hello family and friends of the graduating class of 2024. I'm Dr. Michael P. Walters, principal of John Walker's High School. I'd like to start off saying…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My hands are getting tired." Ryan whispered his mother.

"Sh. You brother and sister should be coming up soon." Meredith whispered back clapping as James Kalm walked across the stage. Ryan nodded and looked back at the stage. Matty was holding the video camera, since he wanted to be a director when he grew up. Izzie, Alex, George, Taylor, and Pete were all holding digital cameras waiting for Gavin's name to be called.

"Mary Kalt." Dr. Walters called.

They crowd clapped again.

"Gavin Kerev." He called. As Gavin stood up five flashes went off. Matty carefully video taped him walked across the stage, shake the principal's hand, and take his diploma before walking off stage and back to his seat. Everybody else how wasn't taking pictures/ video taping clapped the whole time.

"Mackenzie Kerev." Once again the process repeated. Meredith reached up and wiped a tear from her eye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how does it feel to be big graduates?" Matty asked zooming in on Mackenzie's and Gavin's face. Gavin laughed reaching over ruffling his hair.

"I am so proud of you two." Meredith said hugging Mackenzie first then Gavin. Alex hugged them both two.

"How does it feel?" Addison asked.

"It feels good." Mackenzie said with a sigh.

"All I can say is college here we come. Par…ty." Gavin said getting a stern look from Meredith. "Study! Study!" He cheered with a fake smile.

They all laughed and Meredith hugged him again. "Don't you party too much."

"That's something your mother is and expert on." Christina said and Meredith elbowed her in the stomach. "Ow. That hurt."

"Congratulations, you guys." Taylor said standing beside Christina. Everyone gave their congratulations before heading off to a celebratory lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all sat around the table laughing and talking about different things. Izzie stood up and cleared her throat loudly so everyone would look at her.

"All I want to toast to is… a great future for Gavin and Mackenzie… and not too much partying."

Everyone laughed as Izzie looked at Meredith.

"Good Luck in college and you better be back here to see us every holiday. Mer, would you like to say anything?"

Meredith stood up and a tear rolled down her cheek. "My babies are all grown up…. And you better call or write or email or text message or something."

They all laughed.

"She means all of us." Addison said from her seat and everyone laughed again. Meredith fell back in her seats looking at everyone.

"We're all grown up." She whispered letting out a little laugh remembering all the times they got drunk as if they had no responsibility. She remembered all the heartbreak and tears. She remembered when they started their internship knowing nothing about each other. She remembered the accident that Alex was in. She remembered that Thatcher and Molly and Lexi blamed her for Susan's death. She remembered all the mistakes they had all made… and none of that mattered anymore. Derek didn't matter. Burke didn't matter. They were all happy.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**So that's it. Trapped Under The Rubble is complete. Hope you liked it. **_

_**Katie**_


End file.
